


kisses for our sun

by haesunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Because Haechan deserves so much love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haechan getting love from everyone, Haechan's birthday, Kisses, M/M, So many kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haesunshine/pseuds/haesunshine
Summary: When Haechan is drowning in affection on his birthday.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 26
Kudos: 316





	1. Happy Birthday, Haechan!

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, this is my first fanfiction ever so I decided to write something light. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Anyway I am so sorry for not including Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang here even though the timeline is Haechan's birthday in 2020. I just couldn't imagine a scenario with them since they have no interaction on camera.
> 
> I feel bad that Hyuck's kisses gets rejected most of the time. (We don't know what happens off cam tho lol) anyway, it's just shots of Hyuck getting kisses and getting flustered.

Let the kiss attack begin-

1.

The morning of 6th June was really good. It was sunny outside and the birds were chirping and all that things that happens in a perfect morning.

Haechan usually sleeps at like four or five in the morning, but the day before that day NCT 127 had jam packed schedule and he didn't even have a pounce of energy left to change his clothes before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep almost immediately. 

But that day he woke up fairly early, as early as he could manage to, after all, his usual waking time is mostly at late noon. He woke up at ten in the morning and was securely tucked in his bed comfortable in his blanket, the jacket he wore was not on him anymore. Johnny must done all of that. 

Haechan woke up to see Johnny working on something in his laptop. He groggily let out a "Good morning, Johnny hyung!" 

Johnny quickly got up and harshly closed the laptop and Haechan thought it was kind of weird. "Hey Haechanie! Good morning!" Johnny got on Haechan's bed and hugged him and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead after ruffling his hair a bit.

Haechan only just got up and so much is happening. He was shocked that Johnny of all people did that. Not that they are not close, the roommates are really close. It's just Johnny's not that touchy without a reason.

"What was that for, hyung?" Haechan asked with pink hues in his cheeks. Johnny just chuckled.

"Happy birthday, silly! Did you forget?" 

"Ahhhh" realization hit him. It was finally his birthday. In the midst of all the schedule and work, he totally forgot it was already 6th June. "Ahh thank you hyung! I totally forgot." Haechan laughed.

"Hmm, now wake up! Taeyong made special breakfast for you!" Johnny exclaimed and that was enough for Haechan to jump up from the bed and wake up right away. "Ahhh Taeyong hyung's food is amazing!" and ran off to the kitchen. 

Johnny just smiled fondly at the sight.

2.

"Taeyongie hyungiee!" Haechan yelled as he back hugged said person. "Johnny hyung said you made breakfast?" 

Taeyong turned around and smiled. Haechan can just feel the overwhelming affection just from the very smile. "Yes."

Before Haechan could ask what he made, Taeyong cupped his face and placed a soft longing kiss on his cute nose. "Happy birthday, Haechanie. You are our precious maknae. I love you~"

Haechan did not expect that. He turned red all over. While he showers the other hyungs with hugs and kisses 24/7, with Taeyong he always respects space. What he has mostly for the older is respect, reliance and of course, love. So it kinda caught him off guard with too much affection from the leader. 

"You're so cute, Haechanie!" Taeyong pinched his cheeks and chuckled, "I made those extra fluffy pancakes for you that you were craving. And also your favourite smoothie!" 

"Ahhh, thank you hyung!" when Haechan regained his composure, he hugged the older. "Taeyong hyung's food are always so delicious! Thanks!" 

3 & 4.

"Mmmmh hyung, this is so delicious!" Haechan said as he ate the pancakes and Taeyong was washing the plates. "Glad to hear you like it." he smiled.

Yuta and Taeil came in the kitchen and immediately seeing Haechan both tightly hugged him, resulting him to choke on the pancake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAECHAN-AH!" they sang.

"Taeil hyung! Yuta! You are chocking him!" Taeyong scolded them like a mom as he gave the youngest the smoothie.

"Aigoo Haechan is already an adult... this is so weird!" Yuta said as he wiped his 'fake' tears.

"Why is that weird?" Haechan asked as he sipped the smoothie. 

"Haechan-ah, you are our baby! But now you are so grown up." Taeil said as he, just like Yuta, wiped his 'fake' tear. 

"I know right? I was this sentimental when Mark became an adult. Now Haechanie is an adult too." Taeyong said.

Haechan stayed quiet, just munching on his food as the hyungs were having mental breakdown that Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung would be adults soon too. He stopped chewing when he felt a soft kiss on his temple. He looked up and saw Yuta grinning and felt another kiss on his opposite cheek which was from Taeil. 

Haechan was too flustered to say anything at all.

5.

Jungwoo was on his way to the bathroom when he spotted Haechan getting out of the kitchen. "Haechan!" he called out.

"Ah Jungwoo hyung! Good mor-" Haechan didn't even get to finish his sentence as his face was being peppered with lots of kisses by the older. "Ah, hyung~" Haechan whined while slightly pushing Jungwoo away because all these kisses all of a sudden was overwhelming for him. Eventually, Jungwoo stopped kissing him and just tightly hugged him, not planning to let go soon. He mumbled a soft "Happy birthday, Haechanie. I love you." 

It's true that Haechan showers the members with love and affection, but he can't help but be flustered when the love is reciprocated. He turned into a blushing mess in Jungwoo's embrace.

6.

Soon after he was free from Jungwoo's 'bone-crushing-yet-soft' hug, Haechan spotted Jaehyun on his way to the bathroom too. Haechan realized one thing- all the hyungs are waking up so late today. He might wake up at like in the afternoon but he knows other members are quite the early riser. Maybe everyone was really tired after yesterday's tiring schedule, he concluded.

"Baby~" Jaehyun said as soon as he went to wrap the younger in a hug. Jaehyun calls Haechan 'baby' when they are off-cam and it really flutters his heart with this affectionate nickname. He may be very savage towards the hyungs but he loves it when they baby him, but of course he would much rather do bungee jump without a rope than admit that. 

Haechan somehow mentally prepared himself for a kiss as Jaehyun wished him with a soft "Happy birthday." but it never came. Well, Jaehyun is not that big of a fan of kisses either. But he hugged his hyung back with as much love. 

Jaehyun let go and went for the bathroom but stopped midway coming back to Haechan to place a quick kiss on their maknae's temple and went in the bathroom like the moment just now didn't happen leaving a shy Haechan standing there.

7.

No matter how much Haechan is happy receiving all those kisses from his hyungs, he hates that those are leaving him flustered and speechless. Being flustered with something like that does not match his persona. He is the sassy and witty maknae after all.

He entered the living room and saw Mark and Doyoung working on something, they had gift wrappers all over and definitely were not subtle when they noticed when the maknae entered the room as they tried to hide the wrapped things. Haechan wonder if they were for him, Taeil's birthday is around as well. But they wouldn't be that mean to the youngest, would they? 

"Donghyuckie!" Doyoung exclaimed after throwing a blanket over the gifts. Haechan felt kind of fuzzy hearing his real name being called since everyone has been stuck to 'Haechan' as if that's his real name. "Happy birthday!" Doyoung hugged him and placed a few soft kisses on his cheek. 

Haechan felt a little shy. Most of the times they would be on each other's throat, fighting or bickering like siblings but there are moments they are really giving love to eachother and those moments makes him feel soft.

Haechan puckered his lips indicating he wanted to kiss him too and Doyoung, without any protest, presented his cheek to him and Haechan placed a soft kiss on it and Doyoung started giving Eskimo kisses to the maknae. Usually when they try to kiss each other, the other would push away. But this time both sides cooperated, it's kinda funny. He noticed Mark looking away awkwardly with the bold affection of the 'Dong-dong' brothers (the members named the duo this). 

"Hey." Haechan called his best friend reaching to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Donghyuck-ah!" Mark said, hugging him a little too enthusiastically. Haechan again felt happy with the use of his real name and Mark was the only one who would call him that mostly in private.

Mark didn't let go of him immediately after, the hug lasted for a while. Haechan wondered if Mark would kiss him too. Probably not, even though knowing each other for 7 years, Mark only kissed him like four times (nope, he wasn't counting) and all of them were either forced or just forced. Haechan wondered if Mark would let him kiss him.

He leaned a little bit back and placed a quick kiss on the older's jaw taking him by surprise. Mark adorned a pink blush on his cheek as he said, "Why would you do that? It's your birthday!" 

"Oh, then you will kiss me?" Haechan said as he tapped on his cheek and smiled. Mark paused for a while and chuckled, albeit nervously. "Haha, you wish." instead he pinched the younger's cheeks, "Manager hyung said we can do a V-live with the Dreamies today just like your eighteenth birthday." 

Mark didn't kiss him but hearing that, Haechan felt really happy. He jumped in joy that he can do a birthday live with Dreamies again. 

8, 9 & 10.

Mark accompanied Haechan on the way to Dream dorm but stopped by when they saw Winwin. 

"Haechanie! Happy birthday!!" Winwin said and hugged him. Letting go of the hug, Winwin gave a big kiss on both of his cheeks and ruffled his hair. Mark laughed at the blushing mess that he was turned into. Soon he saw Lucas and Kun coming their way. 

"Haechan-ah! It's you birthday today, right?" Kun lightly hugged him, "Happy birthday." 

"Thanks Kun hyung. Ah-" said man pressed a feather light kiss on the younger's black hair. That was the first time this hyung kissed him so he was flustered. Mark just laughed at his flustered face.

"Happy birthday, Haechan." Lucas said and blew a small kiss toward the birthday boy. Haechan blushed because... well he and Lucas are probably the least closest duo in NCT but still they are enough close.

"Thank you Lucas hyung." he said and blew a kiss back to him and Lucas punched the air yelling, "Fighting haewadae!"

"Ah cutie, give me a kiss too." Winwin said as he leaned down a little bit and tapped his cheek and Haechan gave him what he wanted.

The 'Billionaire' duo bid them goodbye as they continued they way to the Dream dorm. Mark couldn't help but ruffle his best friend's hair seeing him being shy.

11.

"Oh, look who's here! The devil's spawn!" Ten said as he saw Haechan and the latter just pouted. "Aw, you are becoming even prettier!" the older said as he pinched his cheeks and felt them becoming warm. "Happy birthday, pretty boy." with that Ten leaned forward to the said boy's lips but stopped midway and burst into laughter seeing both Haechan's and Mark's panicked expression.

"Aigoo, I just wanted to kiss your pout away! But looks like you're still a baby!" And with that Ten pecked his nose. He then proceeded to kiss Mark too but the rapper backed away with the speed of Taeyong's rap in Chain.

"Have a nice day, Dongsookie." Haechan groaned at first but then laughed it off with a "Thanks, hyung. You too."

12 & 13.

As soon as Haechan and Mark reached the Dream dorm, Jaemin jumped over Haechan that Mark had to hold them so they don't fall.

"Hyuckieee, happy birthday!" Jaemin said and started peppering kisses to the birthday boy's face like there was no tomorrow. 

"Jaemin-ah! Aigoo!" Mark had to tear off Jaemin from him so when he saw Haechan's face going blue. "Let him breath, Jaemin!" 

Jaemin let go off his friend and smiled, "Now I am the only 00 line boy who is still nineteen..." Haechan smiled, "Just two more months, Nana." 

"Ahh Haechanie is here?" Jeno said. "Happy birthday, our moodmaker." Jeno just gave him a warm hug.

"Aigoo thank you, Jenojam." Haechan said as he planted a big smooch on his cheek. Jaemin immediately whined, "No fair, why did I not get a kiss?" 

"Come here, Jaemin." Haechan pulled him by his hand and kissed him dangerously close to the lips that made Jaemin flustered a bit. 'Finally, at last today I gave gay panic to someone mwahahah.' Haechan did a 'victory dance' in his mind but got interrupted when Jaemin handed a Polaroid to Mark and told to take a picture of the three 00 line boys.

Haechan was securely sandwiched between the two boys. He gave a cheek to cheek grin but as soon as Mark said, "Cheese!" he felt two pairs of lips against both of his cheeks. Jaemin just wiggled his eyebrows and Jeno put on his famous eye-smile. It was safe to say, Haechan was a blushing mess once again.

14.

The other three Dreamies sang the 'Happy birthday' as soon as they saw the birthday boy.

"Haechanie hyung, happy birthday!" Chenle said and smiled widely. Oh, what a soft spot he has for the Chinese boy! He grabbed his cheeks and pinched them hard. "Ahhh Chenle-ah you're sooo cute!" he continued to baby him making kissy noises but stopped for once when his dongsaeng leaned over to softly kiss his skin, right under his eye. So the dongsaengs are kissing him as well? Haechan could die.

"You are cute too, Haechan hyung." Chenle gave his adorable smile again and it was game over for Haechan.

15.

When they started the live stream in V live, Haechan got tons of wishes from Nctzens and that made his heart flutter like crazy. Nice to see so many people care for him.

Just like last time, they gave cards to Haechan and they were some 'new' crackheaded cards added to his collection.

What made a mess this time is that Renjun didn't even bother to write even 'HBD' like last time. He simply wrote, "For 4 years you have an amazing friend like me. Shouldn't you be happy? From the one who brightens up the world, Renjun. P.s. You may be Fullsun but I am Fullest sun hahaha." Chaos occurred among the boys and Renjun just kept sending hearts to the boy chanting, "I love you."

Everyone kept laughing for a whole minute and Haechan just gave a look that did say, 'Why you pull that shit on me again?'

"Because I love you." Renjun pulled Haechan's hand to his lips and peppered it with some quick yet soft kisses. Haechan froze because... Renjun NEVER kisses him. He awkwardly pulled his hand back and proceeded to read the next letter as Renjun was smiling at him.

Getting kisses back was overwhelming. But getting kissed on-cam live stream and from someone who did it for the first time was beyond overwhelming. He read the next letter with pretty rosy cheeks.

16.

After the live, the boys were busy eating the cake with their whole might. Once again the Dreamies painted Heachan's face with cake frosting but this time it was way more than before. 

Jaemin joked saying something like, "Let's lick it off all together!" which earned him getting pummeled by both Haechan and for some reason, Mark too.

"Haechan hyung." 

"Ahh Jisungie, what's up?" Haechan asked stuffing his face with cookies now.

"Haechan hyung, I know I never say this, but I really miss you when you're away. I... ah... love you hyung. You're really important to me..." Haechan abruptly choked on his cookie.

"Woah Jisungie, do you have a fever or something?" he asked putting his hand on the younger's forehead. 

"No, hyung. I just want to you to know you mean a lot to me. I mostly act like I hate you or something but it's totally not that. I really... look up to you hyung." the actual maknae of NCT said and it was clear to see the red hues on his cheek.

"Jisung, I never thought that. You're really precious to me too." Haechan said, voice dripping with genuine love and care. "I love you too, Jisungie." 

Jisung pulled his hyung close and wrapped him in a light hug. It's time like this Haechan realises how tall Jisung is than him, it feels like he raised a child. His thoughts were cut off when Jisung pressed some kisses on his head. The 'I-absolutely-despise-kisses' Jisung just kissed him, Haechan felt like he made a world record.

"Omo, Jisungie, you feel like a hyung now!" Haechan exclaimed as he lovingly ruffled his hair and Jisung just chuckled shyly.

17.

Haechan's twentieth birthday was a long day. He got too much love that he was literally drowning in it.

Getting so many kisses in one day is not so healthy for him. 

All the wishes, loving words, kisses and hugs really made it one of his most precious and prized memory. 

Haechan came out to the balcony of the Dream dorms to see the sunset. He LOVES the sunset. If he has a chance to see it, he definitely won't miss it.

Haechan was just peacefully looking at the sunset, the soft air passing by, he was only reminiscing the good day.

"The sunset is really pretty today." he turned to see Mark approaching him.

"Yes." he softly replied. There was a moment of silence between them until Mark decided to break it.

"So, how was today?"

"Very special..." Mark nodded. "Today, I got lots of love, it just feels so overwhelming and... I..." Haechan voice started to break that Mark thought he might cry any moment. So, he just leaned to press a kiss on his best friend's cheek because... well... why not? It's his birthday after all.

"Hey-" Haechan turned around and their nose bummed just like the time when Haechan and Jeno almost accidentally kissed in that one live.

"Ahh..." Mark immediately leaned back like he just touched fire. "I was just gonna kiss you on the cheek, okay? Nothing weird! Aahhhhhh!" Mark squealed with embarrassment.

Haechan might have been caught off guard but he won't let this go to waste. "Oh, you finally changed your mind? Then come on, gimme a big kiss!" he turned his face to give him clear access to his cheek. Mark had the audacity to look scandalized but nonetheless started to move forward after a mental battle.

Just when his lips were about to touch the younger's cheek, the mischievous boy turned his face again and gave a super quick peck on Mark's lips. It was safe to say Mark almost fainted. "What the hell, Hyuck?" he growled, but that, with flaming cheeks looked too cute to be scared of. 

"What? Can't I give my best friend a small kiss?" Haechan had the audacity to look innocent.

"You can kiss me all you want, but not on the lips, okay?" Mark said as he crossed his arm.

"Wait, you just said I can kiss you all I want!" Haechan's face lighted up like a bulb. "No!"

Heachan felt happy he was able to make someone flustered today, that emotion belongs to Mark, not sassy and savage Haechan.

"Ah Morkk!" Haechan teased but then embraced him tightly. Mark slowly hugged back and stayed in each other's warmth until the sun retired for the day.

He loved his twentieth birthday more than anything.

\\\\\Bonus///

"Mark hyung, did you kiss Haechan?" Jaemin asked when he saw Haechan no where to be seen, must be in the middle of sunset-sighting, he thought.

"Um..." Mark didn't need to say anything, Jaemin already knew and he was NOT amused. "I actually..."

"Hyung, don't pretend you didn't see Taeyong hyung's messege in 'Surprise party for Haechanie' group chat. He told all of us to give Hyuck all the love and kisses today."

"I know, but I-" Mark knew that, the leader is always so thoughtful and caring when it comes to the members, he wants no one to feel left out.

"And as I qoute, he said, 'Since Haechanie's way of showing love is kisses and hugs, let's show him love in the same way. Even if we can't do it everyday, today is a perfect day to make him feel loved.' now, ain't I right?" 

"Did you memorise that?" Mark couldn't help but ask. "Don't change the subject!" "I was busy, okay? I forgot!" 

"Mark hyung..." Jaemin looked absolutely scandalized. "You guys live in the same dorm, came here together and you saw all the members kiss him, don't you think that's kinda absurd?" seeing Mark nervous, Jaemin laughed and patted his back. 

"Come on hyung, go give him a kiss. It wouldn't have been a big deal but you are the only person who didn't do it yet. Hyuck's probably gonna think you don't like him or something." he smiled. Then he whispered as if he was spilling some top secret, "I saw him going to the balcony upstairs. Go now!" 

As much as he hated to admit it, Jaemin was right. 

Lee Donghyuck deserves all the love in the world.


	2. Suggestions

Sorry, it's actually not an update. Since quarantine is kicking, I would love to write some fanfics. So, please comment down some AUs. 

I already have a Superhero AU in mind which will be a long long story. (I love superhero aus tbh!) 

Anyway, hope to see some ideas below in the comments. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know Haechan's birthday is more than a month later but I couldn't help but post it now since I already wrote it hahahahaha. Beside, let it be a celebration for 'Reload' album releasing. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it a lot.


End file.
